Such a heat imaging camera is known from EP 0,035,587 Al. The heat imaging camera described therein has a detector field with detectors sensitive in the infrared spectrum range. The camera detects temperature distributions and converts them to electrical signals. Furthermore, the temperature distribution is pictorially and graphically displayed with the aid of an evaluation unit.
A method for sensing convective conditions in boundary layer flows occurring on wind tunnel models, is known from the DE-OS 2,901,625, which discloses the analogy of heat and impulse transfer for sensing convective conditions in boundary layer flows occurring on wind tunnel models to determine temperature distributions.